tawfandomcom-20200216-history
ADF/TAW Architecture and Modding
The Architecture of DID Classic Flight Sims (EF2000, F-22 ADF, F-22 TAW) DID flight sims are unique in architecture in that the EXE file that launches the program is merely a pointer to a datafile. In the case of F-22 Air Dominance Fighter (ADF) and F-22 Total Air War (TAW),_f22.exe points to the data file f22.dat. If you bring up the Windows Task Manager, you will see f22.dat (and not _f22.exe) as the program that is using resources. You will also see that the resources that f22.dat is using are much more than the size of f22.dat itself. F22.dat contains the executable code for ADF and TAW, but it also contains pointer information for a much larger file, called DID.dat. DID.dat is the meat of the program, as it is a cabinet file that contains all of the data files necessary to run the program. These files include the following: *GUI graphics (PCX format in indexed 256 color) *GUI "Gadget" Files (Menu structure files in ASCII text format with a GDD extension). *GUI Menu layout files (ASCII text files with a TAW extension) *Terrain and Object Textures (proprietary TM format) *Palette files (proprietary COL format) for Indexed 256 color textures at different times of day. *Campaign Files (including campaign briefings, debriefings, orders of battle, mission types, etc.). These are all in ASCII text format. *Single Mission Files (aka Training mission files, which include briefings, orders of battle, specific asset tasking and loadouts, etc.) These are all in ASCII text format. *3D Object Files (proprietary 3 format) *MIDI music files (MDS format) *Sound Samples (WAV format) *Miscellaneous INI files (ASCII text format) *And much more... The Origin of TAW Modding: Extraction of DID.dat The possibility for modding TAW came about when it was discovered that Dragon UnPACKercould extract the DID.dat file. Unfortunately, without cueing of any kind, the files were extracted as noname0001-''nonamexxxx''. All of the cueing for the DID .dat file exists in the f22.dat file. A modder who goes by the handle "Krusade" was able to determine the cueing of 9,459 of the files and 72 of the folders in DID.dat. He developed an extractor for the D3D versions of f22.dat (both English and International). It should be noted that this extraction, while extensive, is not comprehensive. A number of files are still hidden in DID.dat. It is believed that most of these files are datafiles from ADF (TAW was originally supposed to be an add-on to ADF, as opposed to a sequel), whose hooks have been disabled in the f22.dat. However, some of these files are related to TAW. These include the Win/Lose Campaign Debriefings and D3D sky gradient files. Krusade's Extractors can be found here: Extractor for English D3D version of TAW Extractor for International D3D version of TAW Available Mods This is a list of the more popular mods available for Total Air War. Most mods require that the copy of TAW being modded has been extracted. Mods that work with unextracted TAW will be marked in italics. ''TrackIR Mod'' This mod by Formski allows the use of TrackIR (or FreeTrack) to provide natural head movement within TAW. The mod works with Direct3D and Glide versions of TAW, and provides head movement in the pitch and yaw axes (2DOF). Version 1.1 of the mod allows for tracking 180 degrees per side in the yaw axis. This mod requires at least Windows XP in order to install the required VC++ Runtime Libraries. F22_TIR_v1.1.zip ''Direct3D 1024x768 Resolution Patch'' Manteau's patch allows for the Direct3D version of TAW to be run in 1024x768. There are still a few graphical anomalies that are fixable with the next mod. If you wish to use this mod in conjunction with the TrackIR mod, ensure you install the TrackIR mod before applying this patch. TAW_Res_Patch.zip Cockpit MFD Fix Faustan originally wrote this to fix the graphical anomalies with the IRST panel while using the 1024x768 patch. He took the mod to the next level and increased the detail present on the displays when not zoomed in. Detail enhancements include text in the annunciator panel, LANTIRN display in the Attack MFD, and greater detail in all panels (to include labeled range rings, ADI markings, and other miscellaneous details). Just save the file in the TAW\PROGRAM\huddle folder. Link available on SimHQ forum Updated Campaign Debriefings This fix by Home Fries is for users of the extracted TAW, as it reintroduces the campaign files that were omitted in the TAW extraction. It also fixes bugs in the debriefs of two campaigns. All of Home Fries' mods can be found in this folder Desert Flightsuit This mod by Home Fries replaces the default black flightsuit with the khaki flightsuit that is normally worn my flight crews while in the CENTCOM AOR. Thanks go to MikeW for his contributions with the 3D files. All of Home Fries' mods can be found in this folder Night Vision Mods Home Fries, with the help of Faustan, changed the NVG palette to one better reflecting today's NVG hardware. The mods vary between Direct3D and Glide modes, with the Glide version defaulting the NVGs to on to allow for their use in LANTIRN targeting at night. All of Home Fries' mods can be found in this folder ''Multiplayer ADF/RSO Missions'' The original tours of duty from Air Dominance Fighter and the Red Sea Operations expansion pack were extracted by Krusade and converted to multiplayer by Home Fries. You may now fly the original ADF/RSO missions with your closest friends. This mod is still a work in progress. There are separate versions for extracted TAW and original TAW. Be sure to select the correct version. All ADF/RSO Multiplayer related files can be found in this folder TAW Configurator (TAWC) TAWC is a program by MGonzales that allows for individual mods to be swapped in and out in an extracted TAW. TAWC also allows you to tweak the game settings and the Heads-Up Display (HUD). TAWC.zip TAWC_Mods.zip F-22 Total Air War 2008 thumb|300px|right|F-22 Total Air War 2008 Promotional Video The most expansive modding of TAW is F-22 Total Air War 2008, which has hybridized the two games (F-22 Air Dominance Fighter and Total Air War) and made major improvements in graphics, compatibility, and gameplay. TAW 2008 includes all of the mods listed in the previous section, except for TAWC. TAWC was ommitted because all of the mods and HUD features in TAWC have been improved upon in TAW 2008, and applying TAWC mods will revert to an older state. TAW 2008 can be found at www.Combatsim.com Works in Progress thumb|300px|right|Polak's 1200 Texture Mod Polak's 1200 Texture Mod This mod is currently a proof-of-concept for enhanced graphics in TAW. It uses the same 256 indexed color format for textures and palettes, but provides a more realistic look with 3D acceleration. The mod is only set for 1200 right now, and needs further work in palettizing other times of day. Some minor work is also required with the palette to provide splashes instead of dirt when ordnance hits water. Home Fries has recently made some adjustments to this mod in both compatibility with the standard TAW palettes, as well as palette adjustments for all times of day. Additionally the water fix has been implemented. Home Fries' edits are currently in alpha; screenshots are available at CombatSim.com. NVG Mod 2.0 for Glide and D3D A recent discovery by Eagle_Flight currently allows hot-swapping the color palette that is being used by F22 TAW during the night to the NVG palette. The main feature this MOD will bring is NVG while zoomed in the MDFs. Currently the game switches the NVGs off when looking at the zoomed MDF. When the MOD will be released, the player will be able to "freeze" the the NVGs using a different key-combination. Furthermore there is the possibility of switching between the brighter and darker night time in game. This will give you better visibility in case for example the full moon night palette is preferred over the NVGs. TAW Configurator 2.0 Reportedly adjusts campaign balance as well as mod management. Enhanced features and TAW 2008 compatibility are also on the list of features. Category:Modding Category:TAW Data Files